


11.-Underwater

by just_some_gt_trash



Series: October Prompt List [10]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Human!Virgil, human!logan, human!patton, mer!roman, tiny!roman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:54:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23020543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_some_gt_trash/pseuds/just_some_gt_trash
Summary: The small merman has not said a word since he arrived to the human's house, not really trusting them, until one of them shows a weird kind of interest on him
Series: October Prompt List [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624789
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	11.-Underwater

It had been about two weeks since Patton found the tiny merman while fishing, he was currently living in their apartment on a fish tank, Logan tried to investigate him, and Patton tried everything to make the little one to speak to them, but nothing worked.

And the only place in the house that was relatively empty was on Virgil's room, Logan had a lot of papers and substances all around his desk, Patton's was a mess to say the least, and Virgil kept it empty and organized almost all of the time, so the fish tank was there.

Virgil was doodling right next to the tank, he finished one of the drawings, and he didn't know what to draw next, he looked at the little merman, and almost involuntarily he started drawing him, he lifted his sight from the paper sometimes to take a quick look at him and make the drawing as accurate as possible.

The merman noticed and curiously swam closer to the human, trying to look at the drawing, the next time Virgil looked at him he noticed his little eyes on him ”Do you want to see it?“

He gave a little nod, Virgil took his notebook and showed the drawing to him ”What do you think?”

”I-Is that... were you...drawing me?” He said.

Virgil tried to not freak out, the little guy spoke to him, he definitely wasn't expecting that ”uhm... yeah, or at least I was trying to” he said.

”I-I like it... could you do more?” He asked, and Virgil saw his eyes sparkle when he nodded.

”okay, do you want to pose or something?” Virgil asked, leaving his notebook on the table again and turning it to a clear page.

The guy shifted, at first they were simple poses, but as Virgil draw more, they turned into more extravagant poses, and from time to time they would talk to each other and joke about something.

The door of Virgil's room opened and Patton pocked his head in ”Kiddo the dinner's rea-”

Patton stopped talking when he saw the merman posing and Virgil with a pencil on his hand ”what are you two doing?” He asked, getting inside and close to Virgil.

”Oh well, I was just drawing” said Virgil, Patton leaned and looked at the current page.

”Can I see them?” He asked, Virgil nodded and Patton took the notebook, flipping the pages, most of them were already full with drawings of the merman, something caught Patton's attention, one of the drawings had a title ”Roman?”

”Uhm, yeah, that's his name”

”How do you know?”

”He...he told me” 

”Wait he spoke to you?”

”Oh yeah, he loves to speak, he only shut up when you walked in” Virgil turned to see the tank, Roman was hidden behind of one of the decorations Patton put there for him ”Don't worry Ro, you don't have to be scared of Patton, you can talk to him”

Roman got out of his hiding spot and swam closer, he glanced quickly at Virgil and then looked at the bottom of the tank ”uhm...I...hi?”

Patton smiled ”hi, Roman right? I'm Patton”

”Y-yes, I know, you introduced to me before... but I didn't answer...”

”Well, you can answer now right? Would you mind if I ask you some questions?”

”No...just...nothing to personal”

”Oh of course” Patton sat next to Virgil.

”but you need to speak a little bit louder” said Virgil ”it's hard to hear you when you're underwater”


End file.
